Darth Binks
Backstory Jar Jar Binks is, just as you would expect, a bumbling, stupid, annoying Gungan. On the surface. Beneath the humourous exterior, however, he is a mighty dark lord of the Sith, the master of Darth Sideous, and the author of the destruction of the empire. He is an incredibly powerful Force user, nearly as strong as the Superior Darth Vader himself. During the Battle of Naboo, Jar Jar approached Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, inserting himself into their adventure by feigning his gratitude for their "saving" him from a tank-droid. Jar Jar, sensed by none but Obi-Wan (Who said he had a "bad feeling" just after Binks joined their party) and their droid R2-D2 (Who caught Jar Jar tampering with the hyperdrive on Padme Amidala's ship), manipulated events so that the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, had the seeds of rebelion sewed in his mind early on, and strung his infatuation with Padme along so that he would have a reason to rear off of the control of the Jedi Order. Jar Jar also used Sith mind tricks to get himself a generalship in the Gungan army, then a place in the Galactic Senate, and finally used them to assist Chancelor Palpatine in his dissolution of said Senate, bringing on the rise of the Galactic Empire. During the reign of the Empire, Darth Binks ruled behind the scenes, and secretly manipulated the death of Emporor Palpatine and the end of the Empire, and then continued in the background until his wild sweep for absolute power 12 years ''after the death of the Empire. He managed to conquor hundreds of star systems before he was finally killed by Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, who put an end to his machinations once and for all. Powers and Stats '''Tier': 6-C to 6-C+, Absolute maximum at 5-B+ Name: Jar Jar Binks, Darth Binks Gender: Male Age: Around 60 Origin: Superior Star Wars Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith, Gungan Emporor Attack Potency: Island Level or higher, Planet level+ at his max Speed: Subsonic(can move at 250 mph/Mach 0.33), higher reaction speed via precog Lifting Strength: Unlimted with the force, practically caps at around 1 million tons, about 100 lbs with hands Striking Strength: Lightsaber can cut anything short of adamantium, can easily crush huge hills and boulders with the force, and can smash planets together if his life depends on it. Durability: Less than human, but the Force can stop almost any projectile or attack below Town Level Stamina: Massively Superhuman Range: Line of sight with force, can throw his lightsaber hundreds of yards, Force lightning is almost line of sight Standard Equipment: Lightsaber, sith robes, occasionally Gungan plasma weapons. Intelligence: Genius Level, although he would have you think he is a bumbling idiot Weaknesses: Physically, is extremely weak. Vulnerable to heat. Using the Dark Side of the Force with too much intensity can physically harm him. Powers and Abilities: Telekinisis, electrokinesis, physical superiority through force, telekinesis, weapons mastery with lightsaber. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Force push, pull, choke, grip, lightning, blast, ect. Lightsaber techniques with the same style as Darth Sideous, mind tricks. Mostly a manipulator, not a fighter, but can still kill pretty well. Category:Force Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Darkness Users Category:Killers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Comical Characters Category:Precognition Users